Tatsumi
Tatsumi (タツミ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Double Drive. 1=''"I'll show you the power of darkness that cleaves everything away! Appear! Matchless demon god provided with dual power! Summon! Imagine Brave, Dragon Demon-God!"'' - Tatsumi's Catchphrase while summoning Dragon Demon-God. |-| 2=''"Come out of the deep darkness, dragon emperor clad in purple. I summon The DragonTwelveGodKing Ourovorius!"'' - Tatsumi's Catchphrase while summoning The DragonTwelveGodKing Ourovorius. Appearance Tatsumi has scarlet eyes and light purple hair. He wears an elaborate, monster-like black and silver armor. He has silver horns, and wears a red and purple cape. Personality Tatsumi is a serious and strict man. He is sadistic to some extent, as he enjoys bringing others into a state of despair. He believes that the 12 God-Kings were originally a part of the Spirits World, so he resents the heroes from other worlds. In addition, he worries for the safety of the Spirits World, and would do anything to save it. Biography Tatsumi is the leader of the battlers of darkness who plan to revive the Evil God-King, and the strongest of them all. He was actually a descendent of one of the heroes who had sealed away the Evil God-King. After the sealing of the Evil God-King, the Twelve God-Kings had scattered and the household of the heroes had started to dissipate, except for the Etoshinmori clan. Frustrated by the fact that the Etoshinmori clan did nothing but watch the world, Tatsumi started to travel around the world trying to look for The DragonTwelveGodKing, which had once belonged to his household. Unable to find anything, Tatsumi traveled to where the Evil God-King was sealed. There, Shishi appeared in front of him, and gave him The DragonTwelveGodKing Ourovorius, and claimed that she was sent by the heavens to serve him. Shishi explained that Tatsumi's purpose was to reawaken the Evil God-King, which would cause the 12 God-Kings to regather. This time, however, it will be up to Tatsumi to control it, as he was the Dragon Child of a certain prophecy. He was first seen invading Mei Merryhadda's village, easily defeating one of their battlers. Later, he catches up to the escaping Mei, planning to take The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep, the Twelve God-King Mei was supposed to protect. They battled over the God-King, with Tatsumi easily winning. Afterwards, he takes Glorious-Sheep, much to Mei's distraught. Seeing the battlers of darkness's losing streak, Tatsumi decided that he would use Glorious-Sheep to take The Horse and Rooster Twelve God-Kings, the ones used by the heroes chosen by Eto Etoshinmori the 8th. He ordered General Inui to deliver Glorious-Sheep to Kengou, where they would cooperate to lure and steal the chosen heroes' Twelve God-Kings. However, Kengou lost, so the SheepTwelveGodKing was lost to the heroes. Later, the heroes came to Tatsumi's castle to try to take back the RoosterTwelveGodKIng, which had been taken by Inui. When Kiki Beresia, a fellow hero's descendent, was unable to stop them, Inui offered to battle, but Tatsumi wanted to battle them himself. Tatsumi gets into an argument with Eto, and reveals his reasons for reviving the Evil God-King and his hatred for the "false" heroes that Eto summoned from the other worlds. Eto objects, leading to a battle between Tatsumi and one of the heroes, Shunta Mogami. Tatsumi won easily, and took Shunta's 12 God-King. When Tatsumi was debating who to give Exeseed to, Shishi suggests to give it to Kazuya Taiga, Shunta's rival from his world. Shish explains that Kazuya's hatred for Shunta would put him into a deeper state of despair. Tatsumi summons Kengou to test Kazuya's strength, and agreed after Kazuya won. Sometime after, Ron Gai arrived to challenge him to a battle, having previously defeated Kabuto. It is likely that Tatsumi won. Later, he was challenged by Kazuya, who intended to prove his strength. Wanting to witness his rage, he accepted the battle and easily won. After he lost, Kazuya obtained an Ultimate, The Hellflame FourDemonLord Bram-Zand. When he returned with Shishi, Tatsumi was shocked by the Ultimate, but was also impressed. Inui battled Kazuya, but his God-King's effect wasn't able to affect any of Kazuya's Ultimates, which led to him losing. Tatsumi is impressed by the Ultimates' ability to evade effects that target spirits, but was also a bit frightened of Shishi's idea of using Ultimates to revive the Evil God-King. Tatsumi was ready to use the power of Ultimates to gather the rest of the 12 God-Kings. Both Kiki and Inui were opposed to this, but Tatsumi was willing to sacrifice the Soul Core if it meant saving the Spirits World. Because Tatsumi was willing to use this power, Io, a white hero with The OxTwelveGodKing Avalanche-Bison, was called to the Spirits World. According to the prophecy, Io would be called to the world to act as a white shield for Tatsumi after he starts wielding the forbidden blade. Tatsumi allowed Kiki to test Io's strength, and Io was able to win. Later, Tatsumi and Shishi confronted the heroes again, planning to take their God-Kings. He calls the Battle Spirits from the other worlds a fake, angering Yoku Albatrosa. This leads to a battle between them. Tatsumi brings out Ourovorius quickly, but eventually falls to Yoku's Double Drive effect. The battle leaves him unconscious for sometime. Deck He uses a purple deck focused on core removal effects. His deck has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats Trivia *His first name is also the last name of Kimari Tatsumi and her family in Battle Spirits Heroes. *He shares a seiyuu with Tegamaru Tanashi in Battle Spirits Heroes, Hagakure Shidou in Battle Spirits Sword Eyes and Salt and Ultimate-Rean in Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero. *He resembles Miroku in Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero. Appearances Battle Spirits Double Drive (anime) Battle Spirits Double Drive (manga) Gallery cool armor, but this pic is actually kind of ugly.png|Battle Armor Category:Battle Spirits Double Drive characters Category:Male characters Category:Purple card battlers Category:Antagonist